Inicjatywa
Inicjatywa to pierwszy numer serii "The War Zone". Został napisany przez użytkownika WindMarine12. Premiera epizodu odbyła się 28 maja 2017 roku. Streszczenie Byli przyjaciółmi. Teraz są przeciwnikami. Witaj na całkiem nowej Ziemi, gdzie sześć lat nieprzerwanej walki między siłami Libertacji i Omnitrix City podzieliło naród, całkowicie go zmieniając. W świecie nowych sojuszników i dziwnych wrogów, prezydent Ben Tennyson i Nadszef Rook Blonko spotykają się, żeby po raz ostatni spróbować zawrzeć pokój. Witamy w '''strefie walki'! Po której stronie staniesz?'' Fabuła „''Chyba oboje myśleli, że to skończy się właśnie tam. Ostateczna walka w ukrytej placówce Hydraulików. Rook Blonko ruszyłby z pomocą swoim sojusznikom w celach, a Tennyson nie byłby zdolny do odwetu. Albo jeden z kontrruchów Bena powiódłby się i jego strona przejęła dominację. Tak czy inaczej. Żadna wojna nie trwa wiecznie.” „''Wszystko zaczęło się od odpowiedzialności. Od tego, kto powinien być odpowiedzialny za działania pojawiających się wówczas na większą skalę uzdolnionych osób. Sześć tysięcy osób zginęło, gdy niedoświadczeni bohaterowie stanęli w szranki z grupą złoi kompletnie nie z ich ligi. Sześć tysięcy osób. Kto był odpowiedzialny? Czyja była to wina? Tu się zaczęło. Teraz wydaje się to prawie osobliwe... nawet dla mnie. Nowe prawo wyrysowało wyraźną linię na piasku. Chcesz działać jako osoba z supermocami? Zarejestruj się. Zostaniesz wyszkolony. Wtedy, i tylko wtedy, możesz walczyć. Ben Tennyson przewodził całą tą inicjatywą i potrafię dostrzec czemu to do niego przemówiło. Porządek. Bezpieczeństwo.” „''Ale nie każdy zgadzał się z Tennysonem. Na przykład Rook Blonko. Jeden z najbliższych przyjaciół Bena i jego były partner widział w tym naruszenie nieodłącznych reguł wolności, wokół których zbudowano naród Stanów Zjednoczonych, a później nowe Podmiasto. Ludzie Tennysona zwali to rejestracją. Blonko poborem. Nie, poborem do wojska. I tak zaczęła się bitwa. Brzmi jak scenariusz komiksu o nawalających się po pyskach bohaterach, co? Absurdalne.” „''Obie strony robiły, co mogły, by wygrać. Po obu stronach znajdowali się niespodziewani sojusznicy. Plany w planach. Sztuczki, zdrady, poświęcenia i ofiary. Wtedy... to miała być ta ostatnia bitwa. Ostatnia bitwa i znaleźliby drogę naprzód. Drogę, dzięki której zwalczaliby prawdziwych złoczyńców. Wcześniej zawsze tak to działało. Nie było kłopotu, którego nie dało się rozwiązać stertą superbohaterów. Tak bardzo się mylili.” ____________________________ Długi korytarz spowity ciemnością, co kilka sekund rozświetlał się czerwonym światłem sygnału alarmowego. Irytujący dźwięk odbijał się od ścian holu i wędrował w głąb placówki. W tym hałasie nie sposób było usłyszeć odgłosów walki, która miała miejsce w jednym z pomieszczeń. Nagle nieprzytomne ciało strażnika wypadło z pokoju, wywarzając stalowe drzwi. W pomieszczeniu znajdowała się Gwen Tennyson wraz ze swoim dziadkiem Maxem Tennysonem. Specjalista Tennyson schował karabin laserowy do kabury na plecach i szybko podbiegł do wielkiego komputera. Jego wnuczka stanęła obok i przyglądała się wyświetlanym na ekranie skomplikowanym ciągom znaków. Emerytowany specjalista próbował złamać zabezpieczenia placówki. :– Dostałeś się do środka dziadku? – zapytała Gwen. :– Prawie, Gwen. Systemy bezpieczeństwa, które zainstalował Ben są wymyślne. Założę się, że Cooper maczał w nich palce. – odrzekł starzec – Powinienem być w stanie otworzyć portal, który nas wszystkich stąd wyciągnie, jeśli... Mój boże! – Max spojrzał na ekran, który wyświetlił komunikat. :– Co? Co to jest? – zapytała nerwowo Anodytka. :– Ben... Ben wystroił całą placówkę w materiały wybuchowe. Właśnie aktywował system! :– Ben nie mógłby... :– Musi mieć plan, by wydostać stąd swoich ludzi... Chce zniszczyć to miejsce razem z nami. – powiedział z niedowierzaniem Max – Uciekaj Gwen... Już! Wynieś ich stamtąd. :– Ale co z tobą? – dolna warga Gwendolyn zaczęła drżeć. :– Nie martw się o mnie, wnusiu. Kupię wam tyle czasu ile tylko zdołam. – powiedział Max – Żegnaj Gwendolyn. Anodytka wybiegła z pokoju, nie oglądając się za siebie, po czym zaczęła biec w kierunku głównego placu, na którym toczył się zaciekły bój między bohaterami. Dawni przyjaciele nie byli już przyjaciółmi, a zwykłymi przeciwnikami w walce. Ben Tennyson w postaci Czterorękiego znokautował właśnie Manny'ego Armstronga potężnym ciosem w szczękę. Nieprzytomne ciało dawnego kolegi osunęło się na ziemię, gdy nagle komunikator Tennysona rozbrzmiewa. :– Tennyson! Mamy kłopot! – powiedziała zaniepokojona sytuacją Kai Green. :– Jestem trochę zajęty komandor Green. – powiedział Tennyson rzucając fragmentem podłoża w nadbiegającego Jake'a – Może mogłabyś zająć się tym... :– Zamknij się Ben i słuchaj. – przerwała w złości Tennysonowi – Twój dziadek zhakował systemy bezpieczeństwa. Włączył tryb samodestrukcji i zamknął całą placówkę. Próbowaliśmy go powstrzymać, ale... jest zbyt dobry. – Green spojrzała na leżących w holu Hydraulików, osuwając się na ziemię i wycierając krew sączącą się z jej wargi. – Nie możemy się nawet do niego zbliżyć, a nie mamy czasu. Całe to miejsce zaraz wyparuje. Po prostu... myślałam, że powinieneś wiedzieć. :– Ale... Dlaczego? Dlaczego dziadek miałby to zrobić. – usłyszała przez komunikator Kai. :– On... On powiedział, że zrobił to z rozkazu Blonka. :– Sukinsyn... – Ben spojrzał w stronę Rooka, który pospieszał swoich ludzi, by wskoczyli do portalu otworzonego przez Gwendolynę – Wszyscy do portalu! Biegiem! JUŻ! – wrzasnął do swoich sojuszników. Gdy Tennyson wydał rozkaz, grupa bohaterów stojąca po jego stronie natychmiast rzuciła się w stronę portalu. Wszyscy bohaterowie znajdujący się na placu wskoczyli w rozwarte w powietrzu przejście. Blonko ubezpieczał tyły i poganiał kompanów, gdy nagle przed nim pojawił się Ben w swojej ludzkiej postaci. Zaciskając pięści stanął do konfrontacji z byłym przyjacielem. :– Rook ty łajdaku! Jak mogłe... – głuchy dźwięk przeszył całe miasto. ____________________________ „''Gwen zabrała każdego kogo mogła. Nie ważne, po której stronie walczył. Próbowała uratować ich wszystkich. To własnie robią bohaterowie. Zamknęła portal tuż przed wybuchem, ale eksplozja rozdarła placówkę na strzępy i podróżując przez system rur ściekowych zalała prawie całe miasto. Populacja znajdującego się częściowo Podmiasta gwałtownie spadła do zera.” „''Max Tennyson. Ignacjusz Baumann. Pakmar. Rook Shar. Michael Morningstar. Blukic. I piętnaście milionów innych ludzi.” „''Potem wszystko bardzo szybko się posypało.” „''Ani Ben, ani Rook nie mieli kontroli na tym, co się działo. Nie wiem czy było to poczucie winy czy wściekłość, a może zwyczajna desperacka próba zrobienia czegokolwiek, ale walka nie ustała. Starzy wrogowie widzieli w tym gównie szansę na uderzenie, które rozsiało dodatkową nieufność do już i tak nieufnej sytuacji. Wtedy nastąpił zamach stanu. Nieudany zamach stanu. I przez to wszystko, obie strony twierdziły, że próbują postawić sprawców zniszczenia w głębi kraju przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości. To miało być prawdą?” „''Ktoś musi być tym dobrym, a ktoś tym złym. Tylko tak możemy to zrozumieć. Wszystko inne było zbyt potworne, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Nie wiedzieliśmy kto rozdarł państwo na pół. Jedna ze stron obwiniała tę drugą. Więc wszyscy podjęliśmy decyzję. Musieliśmy zadać sobie pytanie: "Po której stronie się opowiesz?"” „''Nie sądzę, żeby któryś z nich chciał być królem, ale ludzie wybrali swoich przywódców. Tych, z którymi najbardziej się utożsamiali. Lub tych, którzy mogli ich obronić. Tennyson zgarnął wschód. Zapewnił porządek. Ustanowił prawa. Sprawił, że stało się bezpieczniej. Stworzył krainę, którą nazwał Omnitrix City. Blonko wziął zachód. Stworzył kraj z dwoma prawami.. nikogo nie krzywdź i pomóż, gdy tylko możesz. Ludzie wiedzieli, że sama próba złamania zasad Blonka poskutkuje przybyciem jego oddziału Honorowych Herosów. A złamanie go sprowadzi Katów. To była Libertacja.” „''Przez lata Libertacja i Omnitrix City rozwijały się. Ludzie znajdywali swoje drogi na zachód i wschód i wybierali, które społeczeństwo bardziej im odpowiadało. Granica "krzepnęła". Ideologia stała się rzeczywistością.” ____________________________ :– ''Cieszę się, że o tym mówię... wiem dlaczego moja perspektywa tych wydarzeń jest wartościowa, zwłaszcza dzisiaj, ale... To nie tylko opowiedziana przeze mnie historia. To moje życie. :– Oczywiście, w końcu jest pani Carol Walters. Pani rodzina zginęła, gdy to wszystko się zaczęło i mimo to nieustępliwie dążyła pani do osiągnięcia pokoju przez te wszystkie lata. – powiedział reporter J. Jonah Jones – Doceniam pani chęć rozmowy na ten temat. Nasza publika także to docenia. Zostało nam ostatnie pytanie. :– Śmiało. – powiedziała kobieta. : -''Spotkała pani zarówno Bena Tennysona, jak i Rooka Blonko... zna ich pani. Oboje starali się wesprzeć panią, jak i innych poszkodowanych po incydencie. W tym historycznym dniu, w którym odbędą się pierwsze rozmowy pokojowe od czasu podziału narodu: Czy uważa pani, że na prawdę zgodzą się na zakończenie tej wojny?'' Carol milknie na chwilę, by zastanowić się nad zadanym pytaniem. :– Wierzę. – odpowiada z entuzjazmem – Ludzie tego kraju muszą widzieć Podział cały czas. To część problemu. To blizna. Z nią nie możemy ruszyć dalej. Dlatego tu mieszkam, między Libertacją, a Omnitrix City, na moście zbudowanym ze szczątków miasta, które niegdyś zwaliśmy Bellwood, razem z przyjaciółmi, którzy czują to, co ja. Przyjaciółmi z obu stron. Gdy Carol udzielała odpowiedzi na pytanie Jonesa, niewielki dron monitorujący cały wywiad i nagrywający jego przebieg podleciał do szerokiego okna, przez które widać było długi i wąski kanion oddzielający Libertację od Omnitrix City. Korytarz stworzony po wybuchu sekretnej placówki Tennysona z biegiem czasu stał się granicą, której żadna ze stron konfliktu nie mogła przekroczyć. Ludzie wybierali swoje miejsce do życia. Jednak niewielka grupa osób sprzeciwiła się tej zasadzie i wspólnymi siłami wybudowała na moście wzniesionym ze szczątków miasta małą osadę. Osadę, w której mieszkali wierzący w zjednoczenie kraju. Dron odwrócił swoje śmigła o 180 stopni i skierował kamerę na Carol i Jonesa siedzących w modernistycznej kuchni w domu kobiety. :– Gdy ludzie patrzą na Podział, widzą też nas. Widzą nadzieję. – kontynuowała Carol spoglądając przez okno na bezkresny kanion – Zaprosiłam tu dzisiaj Bena i Rooka na rozmowę. Oboje się zgodzili. Znam ich. Żaden z nich nie chciał tej wojny. :– Ale jak pani wskazała, wielu chciało. – oświadczył reporter, zerkając do karty z pytaniami, na której widoczne były także informacje uzupełniające wypowiedzi Jonesa – Wojna wykroczyła poza prezydenta Tennysona i Nadszefa Blonka. Ankiety sugerują, że wiele osób po obu stronach nie chce zjednoczenia. Nie widzą sensu. Pani stała się figurą dokonującą rozłamu, pani Walters. Niektórzy widzą panią w takim samym świetle, co Jeźdźców lub innych terrorystów. Pani życie obsypane zostało groźbami. Czy nie boi się pani? :– Wiem, że obie strony nie pałają do siebie zbytnią chęcią. Wiem, że po obu stronach są oszczercy i krytycy. I tak, otrzymywałam pogróżki przez te sześć lat. Ale czy boje się tej rozmowy? Nie. Przecież... będę siedziała miedzy dwoma największymi bohaterami świata. – mówiąc te słowa Carol zwróciła swoją twarz centralnie do kamery drona. Tymczasem z sąsiednich stron mostu nadchodzą wyczekiwani goście. Z zachodu kroczy Nadszef Rook Blonko wspierany przez zaufanego przyjaciela Kevina Levina, który niegdyś mógł nazywać się przyjacielem samego Tennysona. Poróżniła ich jednak wymiana poglądów, co sprawiło, że Levin wraz ze swoją rodziną – żoną Gwendolyn oraz synem Devinem – dołączył do Rooka w Libertacji. :– Czemu to robisz Rook? – zapytał Levin. :– Muszę spróbować Kevin. :– Pewien jesteś? – powiedział Osmozjanin kwestionując odpowiedź Blonka – Bo wygląda na to, że mamy perfekcyjny plan B, a perspektywa bratania się z tym gościem to... – przerwał mu Rook. :– Jeśli te rozmowy zawiodą, wrócimy do przygotowanego planu. Ale ja nie chcę, żeby one zawiodły. – odrzekł zdeterminowany Nadszef – Nie chodzi tu o Bena Tennysona. Wiem, co ci zrobił i wiem ile znaczyła dla ciebie ta przyjaźń. Wiem też ile znaczyłby dla ciebie pokój. Ale nie chodzi tu o niego. Ani o ciebie, czy mnie. Chodzi o nas wszystkich. Od wschodu natomiast przychodzi prezydent Omnitrix City, sam Ben Tennyson ze swoją ukochaną u boku oraz garstką żołnierzy, wśród których znajduje się były partner Rooka, Blaze. :– Myślisz, ze cię posłucha? – zapytała Julia. :– Będzie ciężko. Chyba będę potrzebował czegoś, co podniesie mi poziom pewności siebie. – powiedział Ben poprawiając krawat. :– Mówisz? – Julia całuje mężczyznę. :– No, teraz poziom mojej pewności siebie sięgnął szczytu. – powiedział żartobliwie Ben – Już czas. Para ruszyła w kierunku domu Carol Walters. W drodze oboje zauważyli sylwetki Rooka i Kevina nieustannie zamazywane przez pył i kurz ciągnięty z kanionu przez wiatr. :– Zrób to Ben. Do dzieła – wyszeptała zachęcająco Julia, jednocześnie poprawiając nieudolnie zawiązany krawat Tennysona. :– Cóż, jeśli nie wyjdzie... – zawahał się – to na pewno nie z mojej winy. – dokończył mężczyzna. W końcu obie strony spotykają się na środku mostu, tuż przed czekającą na ich przybycie Carol. :– Witaj Rook. – rzucił na powitanie Ben. :– Ben. – odwzajemnił Rook. :– Dziękuje, że oboje przybyliście. To cudowna chwila. – wykrzesała z siebie Carol – Julio, jak dobrze cię widzieć! Minęło tyle czasu. – kobieta rzuciła się z uściskiem na Julię, która z radością zareagowała na widok starej przyjaciółki. :– Racja. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz. To było pracowite kilka lat. :– Oczywiście, że wybaczam. Miejmy nadzieję, że wybaczanie jest dzisiaj aktualnym trendem, co? Spojrzenia Tennysona i Levina skierowały się na siebie. :– Jeśli nie miałabyś nic przeciwko Carol, przed rozpoczęciem chciałbym jeszcze zamienić słówko z Kevinem. – powiadomił Tennyson. :– Po prostu wejdź już do środka Tennyson. To powinno być pokojowe spotkanie, a uderzenie cię prosto w twarz przyniosłoby zupełnie odwrotny skutek. :– Spokojnie Levin. – Rook uspokoił swojego kompana. Ben z rozczarowaniem patrzył na swojego byłego przyjaciela, którego wzrok pożerał go w całości. Odwróciwszy się do Carol, zawiadomił ją, że mogą zaczynać. Siedzący na przeciwko siebie przywódcy od wejścia do domu Carol trzymali język za zębami. Niezręczną ciszę przerwała w końcu Walters. :– Okej. Oboje tu jesteście. Niezły początek. To naprawdę wielki krok naprzód. – powiedziała kobieta – Nie jestem aż tak naiwna, żeby myśleć, że oboje przybyliście tu, bo chcecie zjednoczyć kraj. To cel godny Nobla. Ale żyjemy w bardzo skomplikowanym świecie. – kontynuowała – Porozmawiajmy o ponownym złączeniu krain. Pomówmy także o tym, co chcecie w zamian za to. Ben, ty zaczynasz. :– Mam wyłożyć wszystkie moje karty na stół, co? – zapytał ironicznie Tennyson – Niech będzie. To bardzo proste – potrzebujemy przestrzeni. – wyjawił – Populacja Omnitrix City rośnie... a wiesz jak wygląda teraz świat. Nie ma miejsca, do którego moglibyśmy się udać. Miejsca, do którego moi ludzie chcieliby się przenieść. :– Cóż, Libertacja posiada dwukrotnie większą powierzchnię, jednak o połowę mniej mieszkańców. A ty chcesz naszych ziem. – stwierdził Rook – Próbowałeś je zdobyć poprzez zagłodzenie nas na śmierć... odcinając nam dostęp do zapasów. Mam rozumieć, że zgadzając się na to zagwarantujesz nam żywność. W przeciwnym razie nic z tego. :– Słuchaj Blonko! Omnitrix City jest zautoryzowane. Pewnie, że dostajemy zapasy – jesteśmy legalnym partnerem handlowym dla innych nacji na Ziemi. – kontratakował Ben – Podczas gdy wy... jesteście niczym innym jak „państwem zbójeckim”. :– Mylisz się. Jesteśmy wolnym państwem. – odpowiedział spokojnie Rook. Ben wstał z krzesła, położył ręce na blacie długiego stołu i prowadził dalszą dyskusję. :– Wolnym? Wolność istnieje wtedy, gdy nie musisz martwić się o to czy superzłoczyńca nie wparuje ci do pokoju w środku nocy. Wolność istnieje wtedy, kiedy nie musisz martwić się o kraj pełen w pełni uzbrojonych maniaków koczujących na granicach! Tego chcą moi ludzie, Rook. :– Kto teraz wysłuchuje swojej własnej propagandowej gadki? Libertacja jest bezpieczna. :– Jasne. Niech ci będzie. – uspokoił się wzburzony prezydent Omnitrix City – Ty masz ziemie, a my jej potrzebujemy. Proponuję żebyś przekazał nam kawałek Libertacji, a w zamian otrzymasz dostęp do zapasów od naszych partnerów handlowych. :– Twoi ludzie na mojej ziemi? To się nie uda. – machnął prześmiewczo dłonią Revonnahgander – Libertacja stworzona została z krwi poległych żołnierzy, Ben. A przenoszenie nawet jednej rodziny, by zrobić miejsce dla ludzi z Omnitrix City... Przykro mi, ale nie widzę tego. Sytuacja w pomieszczeniu nabiera większego tempa. Siedząca między herosami Carol próbuje złagodzić dyskusję, jednak ich rozdrażnione krzyki nie pozwalają jej dojść do głosu. :– Czy ty w ogóle chcesz skończyć tą wojnę Blonko? Nie sądzę. Bo w sumie, co napędza takiego żołnierza, gdy wojna już się skończy? :– Nie masz pojęcia co mnie napędza, ty arogancki dupku. – podminowany Rook gwałtownie wstał od stołu i srogim spojrzeniem obdarował swojego dawnego przyjaciela. :– Och, daj spokój. Nie jesteś już zwykłym trepem. Jesteś Nadszefem. Generałem. A generałowie motywują swoje życie jedynie wojną. :– Proszę was... – zaczęła Carol – Dopiero co zaczęliśmy. Wiem, że jeszcze możemy to naprawić. – powiedziała kobieta wstając od stołu i rękoma uspokajając swoich gości, którzy szykowali się do ponownego rzucania mięsem w swoją stronę. – Rook, Ben. Proszę, po prostu usią... Wypowiedź przerwał szybki świst i odgłos tłuczonego szkła. Carol stanęła w miejscu i poczuła delikatny obiekt, który w mgnieniu oka przeszył jej klatkę piersiową na wylot. Postrzelona kobieta zaczęła osuwać się na podłogę, jednak Tennyson chwycił ją w ramiona. :– Carol! – wrzasnął zszokowany Ben. Rook stanął w rogu obok okna, w które uderzyła kula i dyskretnie wyglądał za nie, by wypatrzyć strzelca. :– Pocisk wystrzelono z zachodniej strony Podziału, Rook! Z twojej strony! :– Wiem to, Ben. Pomóż Carol, ja zajmę się strzelcem. Trzymaj się z dala od okien. – instruował Nadszef Blonko. :– Czy to był wystrzał, Rook? – zapytał Kevin, z którym natychmiast skontaktował się Rook. :– Tak. Carol Walters została trafiona. – wyjaśnił Levinowi – Strzał padł z naszej strony. Musimy dowiedzieć się kto to zrobił. :– Jasne. Już tam lecę. Kevin, wciskając przycisk na klamrze swojego plecaka, odpalił niewielkie silniki odrzutowe i natychmiast wyruszył w stronę Libertacji. Przelatując nad Podziałem dostrzegł narzędzie zbrodni pozostawione na zboczu góry. :– Znalazłem szefie. Jakieś dwie i pół mili od zewnątrz. – raportował Levin – Karabin snajperski. Wygląda jakby był spoza kontynentu, albo i nawet planety, ale musiałbym go przeanalizować, żeby ustalić szczegóły. Strzelca brak. :– Nawet jeśli jest nie stąd, to nic nie znaczy. Zrób jeszcze jedno kółko, sprawdź czy można znaleźć coś jeszcze. Potem spakuj karabin i wracaj tu. – rozkazał Rook. Do domu Carol wbiegła przerażona Julia, która poinformowała o incydencie straż medyczną. :– Medycy zaraz tu będą! – powiedziała Julia. :– Za późno, Jules. – wyjawił stonowanym głosem Ben – Ona nie żyje. :– Levin mówi, że strzał oddano co najmniej z odległości dwóch i pół mili. Pocisk wysokiego kalibru pokonałby taką odległość w sześć, siedem sekund. – oznajmił Revonnahgander. :– I? O czym ty do cholery pieprzysz Rook? :– Pomijając fakt, że oboje znamy tylko jedną osobę, która mogłaby oddać ten strzał, i która pracuje dla ciebie... :– Rod nie pracuje dla... – próbował wyjaśnić Ben. :– Pomijając też to, że Carol nie stała, gdy strzelec strzelił. – insynuował Blonko – Pocisk trafił ją Tennyson... ale był wymierzony we mnie. – powiedział Rook – Do widzenia Ben. Następnym razem, gdy będziemy rozmawiać, będę przyjmował twoją kapitulację. :– Rook, nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. – powiedział Ben, starając usprawiedliwić się, podczas gdy Julia nadaremno próbowała powstrzymać krwawienie na klatce piersiowej swojej przyjaciółki. Rook zatrzymał się w drzwiach. Spojrzał przez ramię na Tennysona. :– Czy to ma znaczenie? – powiedział Blonko, wychodząc z domu. Na zewnątrz, Rook dostrzega odrzutowiec medyczny, który przed chwilą wylądował przed domem Carol. Dwóch sanitariuszy wybiegło ze statku i natychmiast pobiegli z noszami w kierunku ciała. Zjawia się Kevin. :– Carol? – zapytał Kevin. :– Nie żyje. :– Nie powinniśmy się ukryć? Może być więcej strzelców. :– Nie. Osiągnęli to, co chcieli. – Rook wziął karabin z rąk Levina – Ben nie dopuści, by ta wojna się skończyła. Więc będziemy musieli skończyć ją za niego. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Carol Walters zostaje zamordowana przez nieznanego sprawcę. * Konflikt między Omnitrix City a Libertacją ponownie wybucha. Postacie Kosmici *Czteroręki (debiut; w retrospekcji) Lokacje *Ziemia CV-WM12 (debiut) **Waszyngton (debiut; w retrospekcji) ***Sekretna placówka Bena Tennysona (debiut; zniszczenie; w retrospekcji) **Libertacja (debiut) **Omnitrix City (debiut) **Podział (debiut) ***Dom Carol Walters (debiut) Galeria Wkrótce. Ciekawostki *Wkrótce. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki The War Zone Kategoria:The War Zone Vol 1